


I want to kiss you

by denkibee



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: 5+1 Things, Kissing, KuroKen - Freeform, KuroKen Week, KuroKen Week 2020, M/M, Pining, everybody say thank you lev, lev is a fucking matchmaker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-22
Updated: 2020-04-22
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:48:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23788093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/denkibee/pseuds/denkibee
Summary: Five times Kenma wanted to kiss Kuroo, and one time he actually did.
Relationships: Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou
Comments: 9
Kudos: 216





	I want to kiss you

1:

Kenma doesn’t like parties. So what the hell is he doing here? He was dragged to a party by Bokuto and Kuroo, and is currently standing in the corner, not interacting with anybody. 

“Kenmaa~ Come dance with us!” Bokuto yells from across the room. Kenma just sighs and stares at the ground. He hates it here. He wants to leave so badly, but he’s doing this for Kuroo. 

Kuroo walks over to where Kenma is standing. “Are you okay? Do you want to leave?” He asks, noticing the discomfort on the smaller boys face. “No, I’m okay. I promise.” Kenma replies. Kuroo grins and starts dancing embarrassingly, which earns him a laugh.

Kenma stares at his best friend. He notices how his eyes shine when the light hits them, and how his hair is slightly messed up from dancing. He observes every detail of his face, his eyes stopping when they get to his lips. 

They look soft.

As soon as the thought crosses his mind, Kenma’s breath gets caught in his throat. His mouth gets dry and a blush spreads across his cheeks. He quickly mumbles to Kuroo that he was going to get some air, and rushes outside.

This doesn’t mean anything.

2:

No matter how much he tries, Kenma can’t beat this level. He’s been trying for days to finally beat it, but he just can’t. Frustration overtakes him as he slams his console down with a groan. 

It’s just a game, he tries to tell himself, but he doesn’t know why it’s pissing him off so much. So when Kuroo bursts through his door, he’s relieved at the distraction.

“Lets watch the match!” Kuroo says, way too loudly. Kenma unenthusiastically turns on the tv and sits down on the floor. Kuroo does the same.

While Kuroo watches the match on tv, Kenma watches Kuroo. He watches the way that his eyes light up every time they score a point, he watches the anticipation on his face as the ball is tossed into the air for a serve. Kenma blushes when he finds himself staring at his lips for too long.

He’s just thankful for the distraction, thats all.

3:

Anxiety comes at the worst of times. They’re in the middle of practice, when all of a sudden Kenma starts to panic. He can’t shake the feeling away, no matter how much he tries. 

Kuroo obviously notices this, and decides to take Kenma for some air. He decides to ignore the protests coming from behind him as he drags his friend out of the gym. 

Neither of them say anything as they lean against the wall outside. Kenma lets out a breath that he didn’t know he was holding in. Kuroo grabs his hand and squeezes it to reassure him that everything is fine. They both stay silent for a while, just focusing on their breaths. 

When Kenma looks up at his best friend, he finds himself once again drawn to his lips. 

Fuck, this definitely isn’t just nothing anymore.

4:

Since his newfound revelation that he may actually be in love with his best friend, Kenma has tried to avoid looking at Kuroo for too long. He’s worried that he won’t be able to stop himself from doing something he would undoubtedly regret.

But right now, Kuroo is resting his arm on Kenma’s head, Laughing about how short he is. Kenma looks up to glare at him, and the taller boy just smirks.

And oh how much Kenma wants to kiss that smirk off of his lips.

As soon as that thought crosses his mind, he pushes his friends arm off of him and goes back to playing his game, trying to distract himself from Kuroo, who is now pouting at him.

God, when will this go away.

5:

Sleepovers. They’ve had hundreds of them since they were kids. So why is it that this time, Kenma is just feeling plain miserable? He can’t focus on anything but his best friend laying next to him. He feels awkward and nervous. He’s trying so hard not to act weird. He’s tried for so long to just shove his emotions aside and pretend that they didn’t even exist.

And he thought he had succeeded. He thought that he was finally over being in love with his best friend. He was finally coming to terms with the fact that they weren’t going to be anything more than childhood friends. So why does it hurt so much to look at the boy next to him? Why does he feel a pang in his chest when he remembers that he can’t just lean over and kiss him? 

Why did this have to happen to him?

6:

Lev. The most annoying person on the planet to Kenma. However he just got ten times more annoying. Kuroo was leaning on the wall and Kenma was in front of him, when all of a sudden the clumsy first year ran into him. 

So now they’re here, and Kuroo is being pinned between Kenma and the wall. “Shit Kenma, are you okay?” Kuroo asks, stroking his friends hair out of his face. 

“Kenma?”

Kuroo’s eyes widen when a pair of lips are being pressed to his. Holy shit. He doesn’t even notice that the entire gymnasium goes silent, and he doesn’t notice that everybody’s attention is on the two of them.

Kenma pulls away and instantly regrets doing what he just did. “Kuro, I’m so sor-“ But he is cut off when Kuroo cups his face with his hands and plants another kiss on his lips. They both blush and just stare at each other, before slowly realising that everybody was watching them.

Lev is the first one to break the incredibly awkward silence. “Well, I guess you could say that I’m a matchmaker!” He exclaims proudly, earning a punch from Yaku.

This seems to break through everybody elses shock, as they all get back to practice. Kuroo smiles at the younger boy fondly, holding him in his arms. 

“I can’t believe I just did that.” Kenma mumbles, not wanting to look at Kuroo out of embarrassment.

“I’m so glad that you did.”

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading!!


End file.
